What Fate Brings
by Mendokusai88
Summary: AU, how Naruto's life comes crashing down and him trying to rebulid it. But will it stay up or coming tumbling down again? OC, no real parings yet, M for violence, dark themes and language.


Prologue

Naruto and his mom had just got home from the grocery store and as they walked into the house the first thing they noticed was that it was very quiet. When they neared the library they heard a gun shot.

"Naruto stay here and call the police and tell them that we have a bad guy in the house with a gun. Can you do that sweetie?"

Naruto nodded and called the police while his mother went towards the library. When Naruto heard another shot he walked towards the library. The library door was opened a little so six year old Naruto looked in. He saw a tall, skinny man with pale skin and long black hair standing with his gun pointing towards his dad. His mom was kneeling next to his dad, she feel when the man pulled the trigger and a bullet went through her chest, spraying blood everywhere. The man heard the sirens getting close so he turned to leave. As he stepped towards the door he saw Naruto looking in completely petrified. He kicked the door open hitting Naruto and making him stumble back into the wall, he walked over and raised his gun and pulled the trigger. Naruto felt the most unbearable pain rip through as the bullet lodged into his chest. He barely remembered falling to the floor or the man leaving before everything went dark.

The police cars pulled into the driveway, leading the police teams were Danzo, Fugaku Uchiha, Jiraiya, and Shikato Nara. They rushed in the house guns drawn looking for possible suspects. They all heard Fugaku curse and scream for someone to call the paramedics ASAP. They had separated to cover more ground and Fugaku went towards the library. On arrival he saw a small figure laying near the door with a large pool of blood surrounding it. On closer inspection he saw that it was little Naruto with a gun shot to the chest. He rushed over and checked the boy's vital signs and let out the breath he was holding when he saw that he was still alive even though just barely. He put pressure on the wound while he yelled for the others to come over here. Danzo and Jiraiya checked inside the library and saw the fallen forms of Minato and Kushina already dead.

"How are they?" Shikato asked once he arrived.

Jiraiya and Danzo shock their heads indicating that they didn't make it.

"Naruto is alive but barely. He has one shot to the chest and by the looks of it the bullet is still in there because I don't see an exit hole."

After a month of being in ICU, Naruto woke up from a coma. He had arrived at the hospital just as he went into cardiac arrest. He was rushed straight to the O.R. where they first tried to stabilize him before getting him hook to a blood transfusion and cutting him open to get the bullet out. Because of the trajectory the bullet it caused a tear in his left artery and puncturing his left lung before hitting one of the back ribs. The first thing they had to do was fix the tear in the artery to stop all the bleeding then they went to fix the puncture lung.

Kakashi who was adopted by Minato and Kushina when he was twelve was attending school at the time of the shooting. When Kakashi heard he broke down and had Jiraiya rush him to the hospital to see Naruto. Many people came to check in with Naruto while he was in a coma but Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade where there the most. The funeral for Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki was very large. Almost everybody living in Konoha showed up to pay their respects.

Naruto tried to move and opened his eyes but he found it to hard to do. After a few minutes of struggling he finally was able to open his eyes. He noticed he was hook up to all these tubes and machines, then he noticed Kakashi sitting by his bed looking out the window. He saw Kakashi's hand near his so he tried hard to move his hand a little to tap the other hand. Kakashi jumped when he felt the tap and turn and saw Naruto looking at him awake.

"Oh my god Naruto your awake. Hold on one second I have to go get Jiraiya and Tsunade."

Naruto just blinked as he saw his older brother jump up and run out of the room screaming for their grandparents. Not even a minute passed before Kakashi cam running back in with Jiraiya and Tsunade running in after him. When they saw Naruto was indeed awake they ran over to his bed.

"Are you okay Naruto? How are you feeling? Are you in any pain? Do you need anything?"

"Water please." After he had some water Naruto began the real questions. "What happened?"

Everybody looked at each other before looking back at Naruto. Jiraiya answered Naruto. "You just woke up from a coma that you were in for a month. A guy broke into the house and shot you and your parents. I'm sorry Naruto your mom and dad didn't make it, they're dead."

Kakashi held Naruto as he started crying hysterically. Eventually Naruto cried himself to sleep.


End file.
